


Shimmer

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Summary: In short, this story is my fantasy, please don't take it seriously.
Relationships: Rhaena Targaryen/Addam Velaryon





	Shimmer

她知道自己的举动是冲动而错误的，但她已经没有其他选择了。

只有这样，她才能够找回光芒。

吟游诗人们总说爱情是转瞬即逝的美好。只有失去的爱情，才是真正的爱情。

但Rhaena偏不相信。

五日前的深夜，一只雄健的夜枭用尖锐的凸嘴叼着一封信，不断地敲击着坚硬的玻璃窗，发出噼啪的响声，将Rhaena从睡梦中唤醒。

她伸手揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，掀起柔软的丝绸被褥，站起身走到窗边，轻柔地将玻璃窗推开。

呼啸的寒风和漆黑的夜枭同时闯进了温暖的室内，Rhaena裹紧了单薄的睡裙，取下了夜枭叼着的信。紧接着，她温柔地抚摸着它油光水滑的黑色皮毛，夜枭也不反抗，安静地站在窗台上。

“好啦，爱德华，我没有信要托你转交给Adam，你可以离开了。”Rhaena微笑着道，她从书桌上拿起一个黑布袋，将里面的花生米倒在窗台上。“是你最爱吃的花生米。”

这只夜枭是Adam的宠物，Rhaena对它再熟悉不过。说起来，夜枭还是他们两人一起去王城的集市买的呢。

待夜枭飞走后，Rhaena便将玻璃窗关上了，她可不想因此着凉。她走到床边坐下，看着手里的信，心中思绪万千。他已经许久未曾给她写信了，她还以为他早已将她忘记了，或是出了些什么事。过了一会，她才小心翼翼的划去印章，拆开信封，将信纸舒展开，小声读了起来。

洁白的信纸上是他清隽的字迹，洋洋洒洒的写着这几个月来的所见所闻，以及他心中的想法和对她近况的关心。

信的最后，是这样写的“Rhaena，请原谅我的自作主张。这应该是我写给你的最后一封信了，所以我想告诉你，请不要为我感到悲伤，我由衷地希望你能够快乐。”

读完之后，Rhaena好久都没有说话，她的眉头紧蹙，神情黯然。

他竟然想要联合仍忠诚于堂姑的散兵夜袭滕石镇，以此表明他的态度，宣誓他的忠诚。

他既然希望她能够获得幸福，那为什么还要—

她不相信他不明白她的心意。难道他真的认为，那些亲密的举止都只是好友的互动吗？

一个疯狂的想法在她的脑海里呈现出来，她要避开父亲的眼线，连夜骑上骏马离开谷地，赶在他之前到达滕石镇，阻止他的奇袭计划。

Rhaena不像姐姐，从小到大，她一直都扮演着温顺乖巧的Rhaena角色。如果她真的这样做的话，那将会是她此生最大的叛逆。

但她愿意为了他而去尝试。

Rhaena下定了决心，将那封信扔进了燃着烈焰的壁炉里，凶猛的火舌舔舐着脆弱的信纸，不过一会，那封信便化作了烟尘与灰烬。

望向窗外漆黑的夜空，与零落分布的星辰，Rhaena用手攥紧裙摆，即使所见皆为无边黑暗，她也定能寻觅到晨曦微光。

Rhaena迅速地穿好了衣裙，披上了斗篷，带上银匕首—那是他送给她的生日礼物。她静默地推开木门，穿过幽深长廊，沿着秘密甬道离开城堡，骑上白色骏马，朝滕石镇奔去。

这是一场胜率渺茫的赌局，但她愿意拿自己的所有去赌，赌他愿意为她而放弃袭击计划。

就像他曾告诉过她的那样，就算只剩微弱的光芒，却也足以照亮人生的道路。

从来都没有什么值得不值得，只看你是否愿意去尝试。

每当她想要放弃时，曾经的甜蜜过往浮现在Rhaena的眼前，他们曾在午后携手漫步花园，黄昏共同观赏花卉，深夜一起仰望星空。

即使是以好友的身份，她也要去阻止他的牺牲行为。他明明知道，用四千散兵去与滕石镇的万人军队对抗，是以卵击石的无用举动。

平日里她欣赏他的忠诚正直，但此时，她真的痛恨他的赤忱之心。

她宁愿他成为堂姑口中的叛徒，也不愿意得知他的离去。当然，她很清楚，以他的为人处世，绝不会做出背叛之事。只是，堂姑因为那两个私生子的背叛，而迁怒怪罪于他。

她还记得，在她劝他骑上海烟离开王城时，他神色中的震惊与无奈，以及一丝依念。

在她得知路斯里斯的死讯，悲痛欲绝的时候，他将她抱在怀里，伸手撩起她柔软的银发，靠在她的耳边，亲口向她承诺，他会守护在她的身边，绝不会再让她失去心爱的人了。

他违背了诺言，不是吗？他是她第一个喜欢的人，是她此生唯一的真爱。

她多希望，那双清澈明亮的湛蓝眼瞳里闪着的微弱光芒是给她的。

他为什么就不能再等一会呢？等她劝服堂姑原谅他那莫须有的罪名，他和艾林就可以重回龙石岛了，回到她的身边。

在经过三日的劳累奔波后，Rhaena终于到达了滕石镇。滕石镇是绿党的营地，她自然是无法进入的。所以她只能暂时歇息于周边的城镇，静静等待Adam的到来。

按信中所言，今天便是Adam将骑着海烟，带领四千人袭击滕石镇的日子。

Rhaena生怕自己错过劝说的机会，因此，黄昏时分，她便披上斗篷，掩住容颜，在滕石镇边缘的森林里等待。

“Adam！”Rhaena喜悦地喊道，朝着Adam奔去，扑进他的怀里。

“Rhaena，你怎么会在这里？”Adam的神情错愕夹杂着惊喜，但仍张开双臂稳稳地接住了Rhaena。

“见到我，你不开心吗？”Rhaena勾起唇角，笑意盈然。

“Rhaena，见到你我当然很开心，但你不该出现在这里，硝烟四起的战场对于你来说，实在是太危险了。”Adam弯起唇角，温柔地笑了。“听我的话，回谷地去吧，艾林公爵定会因你的出走而担心的。”

都这个时候了，他还要对她说这些无用的话语吗？

“我当然明白这里很危险，不适合像我这样柔弱的女孩。”

她的话里明显含着些怨气，毕竟，她讨厌被人轻视的感觉。

“但我必须得来，因为有些话，我怕我再不告诉你，就没有机会说了。”Rhaena收敛了笑意，认真地注视着Adam。

“你既然愿意为了忠诚而献出生命，我理应支持你的想法。”Rhaena轻声道，“但我真的不想要再失去心爱的人了。”

“蕾娜，你还是快些回去吧。”  
Adam像是听不懂Rhaena话里的深意般，仍保持着平和的微笑，轻声回答道。

她不相信他不明白话里隐藏的意思，他总喜欢用委婉的话语或是其他的话题来回避她的示好。但当她灰心丧气时，他却又来安慰她。

“除非你答应我一件事，不然我绝不会离开这里。”

“你想要什么？”

“不要做傻事，平安地回到我身边。”

“蕾娜，我无法答应你。”

“为什么？”

“我—”Adam支支吾吾了半天，才吐出一句话来，“蕾娜，如果你真的想要我答应你的话，请给我一个合适的理由。”

他笃定她无法回答这个问题。因为他也没有想过正确答案该是什么。

“如果，我说我喜欢你呢？我一直都想成为你的恋人，这个理由够不够充分？”

Rhaena步步迫近，即使Adam不断退后，两人之间的距离仍在不断的缩小，直至将他逼到一颗巨大的冬青树前，她微笑着道。

“从我第一次见到你的时候起，我就喜欢上你了。时至今日，这份感情一直存在我的心间，从未改变，从未动摇。”

在喜欢的人面前，她会表现出与平时温顺Rhaena形象相反的一面。因为喜欢与信赖，所以她没有必要隐藏内心深处的真实想法，可以没有任何负担的向他倾诉烦恼与忧愁。

因此，Adam并没有对Rhaena的话语感到意外。

“蕾娜？”Adam震惊地睁大了眼睛，他从没想过，对于他来说，只能够仰望的Rhaena会对他说这些话。

曾经遥不可及的璀璨星辰，如今伸手便可摘取星辰。

难以言说的喜悦与激动在Adam的心间蔓延开来，一时间，那些美好的幻想充斥着他的脑海。

他该如何回应她的话语呢？

突然，一个想法像是冷水般，使Adam清醒过来。

他不是已经下定决心，要为证明自己的忠诚而献出生命了吗？

但是，Adam不愿意看见Rhaena伤心的模样，上主保佑，她的泪水像是炽热的火焰，灼烧着他的心灵，让他无法拒绝她的请求。

做出怎样的选择，才是正确的呢？

Adam心里原本坚定不移的信念开始动摇，像是摇摇欲坠的沙堆，只要清风吹过，便会毁于一旦。

见Adam迟迟没有回答，焦急的情绪像是狂热的野火般蔓延在Rhaena的心头，已经没有足够的时间了。

Rhaena抬头望向被绚丽的晚霞染成一片橙黄的天空，唯美得像幅油画，她咬了咬牙，下定了决心。

虽然Rhaena很清楚，这种行为实在过于大胆放肆，但她已经没有其他选择了。

她相信，他会原谅她的。

Rhaena踮起脚尖，青涩而小心的吻上了Adam的唇角，他的唇角微凉，像是碰上了薄荷叶般冰凉。她轻柔地啄着他的薄唇，时不时转换角度，认真地涂抹到每一处。

这个吻，像是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。当她柔软的唇瓣覆上他的薄唇时，心中的摇晃沙堆随之倒塌，炽热的爱火迅速燃烧起来。

尽管两人已然明白对方心意，但Adam终究是不愿耽误Rhaena前程的，所以他仍未打消拒绝她的念头。

“蕾娜，我—”

Adam拒绝的话语还没说完，就被Rhaena坚决的话语打断了。

她认真地注视着他的湛蓝眼瞳，那双如林中麋鹿般温柔乖巧的浅蓝眼瞳里闪烁着璀璨之光，像是不灭的烈焰，散发出耀眼的光芒。

“亚当。”

“现在，你是否可以告诉我，你真实的想法了吗？”

“请清楚地告诉我你喜欢我，不要掺杂任何善意的谎言。”

她的声音虽然如泉水般清脆悦耳，可言语却如磐石般坚毅不屈。

就算她平时表现得再怎么温顺，但她到底也是龙王的血脉，骨子里的疯狂与执着，是无法改变的。

没等Adam回答，Rhaena便继续说了下去。

“既然你喜欢我，亚当，那请你答应我，平安地回到我身边，不要做那些危险的事情。”

Rhaena眨了眨眼，唇角微弯，勾起一抹愉快的弧度。

“如果你真的想要向女王宣誓忠诚，就该在袭击滕石镇后平安地归来，而不是为了所谓的荣耀选择牺牲自己的生命。”Rhaena一字一句地道，她声音虽轻，却落地有声。

“亚当，等你平安归来，我会跟你一起去向女王解释清楚。”Rhaena的声音温柔如水，像是一汪清泉流进了Adam的心间。

那双如林中麋鹿般温柔灵动的浅蓝眼瞳里闪烁着晨曦微光，虽然微弱，却足以照亮Adam空旷的内心。

两人视线交错，Rhaena安静地注视着Adam，眸光流转，浅蓝眼瞳里唯剩他的倒影。

“为了我，活下来。”

Rhaena坚定地注视着Adam的湛蓝眼瞳，那双清澈明亮的深紫眼瞳里跳动着金色光芒。她以轻柔的声音说出强硬的话语，但在Adam听来，比起威胁，倒像祈求。

她一向是个温柔善良的Rhaena，像是温暖明媚的春日，永远都是纯洁美好的象征，清丽的面容上洋溢着甜美的笑容，治愈着身边人的内心。

就连Adam，也被她的微笑所感染。

既然她能够给予他如此深厚的信任，那他也会用自己的行动去回应她。

感情从来都不是一个人单方面的付出，而是需要两个人的相互包容，理解对方。

就像她所说的那般，即使是再微弱的光芒，也会有照亮夜空的一日。

如果他再去回避，只会给她带来伤害。

“蕾娜，我喜欢你。”

Adam倾身凑近Rhaena，在她的耳畔边用温柔而低沉的声音缓缓说道。“即使我的能力有限，但我向你保证，只要我还活着一日，就会永远陪在你身边，当你的骑士。”

“我会在谷地等你，等你平安归来，我们就去结婚。”

Rhaena轻声说道，她的眉眼弯弯，像是盛满了期望与希冀，清澈明亮的紫罗兰色眼瞳里盈满笑意，像是缓缓流淌的溪水般波动。

即使是铁石心肠的人，也会为这一幕动容。

“好。”

Adam吻住了Rhaena的唇，温柔地反复碾磨，像是在描绘她的唇形。

这让Rhaena想起了过往，Adam为她作画时态度的专注认真。只不过，当初他是用画笔在白纸上描绘，如今则是以薄唇在樱唇上勾勒。

前者令Rhaena感到欣喜，后者则牵动Rhaena心绪。

“蕾娜，天色已晚，你是时候该回谷地了。”Adam伸手指向被夕阳晕染成橙黄色的天空，温柔地对Rhaena说道。

“既然我答应了你，就绝对不会违背誓言。”

Adam咧嘴一笑，灿烂的笑容像是盛夏的阳光，没有丝毫阴翳。紧接着，他像是安抚一般，低头轻轻地在Rhaena雪白的脸颊上落下一吻。

“蕾娜，不要为我担心。”

“我知道的。”Rhaena忍住泪水，唇角勾出一抹笑容，“亚当，你从来都没有欺骗过我。

这一次，你依旧会信守承诺。”

Adam伸手环住了Rhaena纤细的腰肢，将她娇小的身躯拥入怀中，就像是想给她一些力量般。

Rhaena将白皙的侧脸靠在Adam宽阔的胸膛上，浓密的银白卷发轻轻蹭着坚硬的玄黑盔甲。他伸出左手温柔地抚摸着她细密而富有光泽的银白长发，任其在指间如瀑布般倾泻如注，一举一动都是那般温柔，像是对待世间难有的宝物般。

过了一会，Rhaena才不舍地松开了Adam，缓步走向拴在紫杉树下的白马。

“蕾娜。”

听见Adam的声音后，Rhaena顿住脚步，回眸看了Adam一眼，眼神里包含着无限的眷恋与爱意。

“等我回来。”

Rhaena似乎想对他说些什么，数次微启红唇，却只说了一句。那双清亮透彻的浅蓝眼瞳里隐隐闪着泪光，生起一层薄薄的水雾，仿佛下一刻便要哭出来似的。

“我会等你。”

简短的四个字里却含着无尽的思慕。

说完，Rhaena便披上黑色斗篷，骑上白马，扬起长鞭，飞快地离开了这里。

黑夜过后，黎明将至。


End file.
